Unexpected
by astridkristabel
Summary: Dylan Mercer was a typical teenage girl looking to have some fun. Justin Bieber was a typical teenage popstar, wanting the wild and carefree lifestyle of a teenage boy. When they meet, they rock each others world. But what happens when they come across the Unexpected? 'It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, it wasn't supposed to change my life forever.'


**One.**

"Let's get out of here." Justin said out of the blue, grabbing my hand and leading us away from the elegant ballroom full of chattering, dining and dancing guests.

"What?! Where are you taking me!" I giggled while being practically dragged by the arm.

"Just keep up, will you?" The smile in his voice was obvious. We made our way to a set of stairs as he continued to whisk me away to wherever it was he was taking me, not caring that we were turning heads. Its not like i cared either, but if we kept attracting attention, I'd be getting an earful from my boss later on.

By the time we reached the top of the stairs and turned down a long hallway, we were alone. Justin winded through maze-like corridors until I was sure there was no way for us to find our way back. That's when he slowed down.

I let go of his hand, trying to catch my breath, while he ran to a near by door. Justin lunged for the doorknob and tried to turn it but it was locked.

He made his way to another door a few feet away and found it also locked. "Dammit." He spat.

"Trying to get me alone so you can have your way with me?" I teased, catching up to him by the third door he was about to try to open.

This one opened. Justin smiled at me in the sexiest way possible, making my insides tingle. "Only if having my way with you includes ripping that dress off." He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me against his body, closing in for a kiss, but I coyly tilted my face so he'd kiss my cheek and my lips were by his earlobe.

"You think I'm that easy?" I whispered, my voice filled with as much sexiness as his had before.

I pushed Justin into the dark room and closed the door behind us. He took the opportunity to lock the door and pin me against it. With his hands roaming over my hips and his lips millimeters away from mine, he seductively said "Come on…don't you want to kiss me?"

"Not as much as you wanna kiss me." I retorted.

He smirked, "What's the use of playing hard to get if you'll give in eventually?" He slowly swept the hair off my shoulder, leaving electric sensations wherever his skin met mine.

"Who said anything about playing?" I kept my firm yet sexy attitude up, but at this rate, I knew he was right. His effect on me was too strong. I felt ready to cave in any moment.

"You're so sexy." He chuckled. With the tip of his nose, Justin trailed his way to the corner of my neck and slowly sucked on the skin there. I bit my lip to muffle a moan, but my heart had already picked up.

"Your not so bad yourself…" I barely got out before I weaved my fingers into the hair on the back of Justin's neck and brought his plump lips down to mine.

I sighed, shaking my head, not wanting to relive the rest of the painful memory. I opened my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock from underneath my white comforter. It was 7:45 a.m and I was going to be late for school, yet I had gotten no sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking of that night exactly a month ago today. How could I forget? It cost me my summer job.

Yup. My little rendezvous on the job, got me fired. I was supposed to work at the Ryan House, a beautiful historic mansion mostly used for hosting celebrity parties, and charity fundraisers, the entire summer but managed to get myself fired a month early because instead of serving tray after tray of pigs in a blanket, I ran off with one of the guests. But hey-at least I messed around with Justin Bieber, right?

I rubbed my eyes and stretched a bit. I then noticed I felt like crap; my boobs were swollen, I had an unbearable headache, my back was killing me, and every muscle in my body was aching.

"Fuck my life." I moaned, throwing the sheets off my body. I always had the worst period symptoms.

To make things worse when I got up and started walking to the bathroom, my room began to spin and I felt suddenly nauseous.

Before I knew it I was upchucking the little I had for dinner last night. "Ew." I said, whipping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Great." I sighed hating myself for not making it to the bathroom before I puked all over the pristine hallway.

"Is everything alright?" Jeanine, my stepmom, said stepping out of her bedroom still in her bunny slippers.

I puked once more, answering her question. "I don't feel very well."

"Yeah I can see that! You're puking all over my floor!" Of course. This was just like Jeanine. Not giving a flying fuck about my health but 'her' floor, which technically used to be mine then hers until my dad died and left everything on his will, including me, in the evil manicured clutches of the woman he, I have no idea why, loved.

"I'll clean up your precious floor as soon as I'm done puking all my internal organs." I retorted with a fake smile.

"You know where the mop is." Jeanine turned back towards her room, only popping her head out the door once more to tell me I still had to go to school.

It took half an hour for me to decide whether I was going to cut or not, but after everything in my stomach was gone, came the horrible cramps and lower back pain, and I decided to go visit my doctor instead.

When I got to the clinic, there was no one waiting to be seen but me, which was great. I had the patience of a two year old. I got called in and explained to Dr. Olivero my symptoms and that they were related to my period but I just couldn't stand the nausea and pain.

"Ok, well I can prescribe you medicine, but we first have to make sure the symptoms are because of your menstrual cycle and not something else. The symptoms you describe to me could be a number of things and I just want to make sure your ok, so we're going to need some urine and blood sample, ok?"

I agreed only for the heck of it. I knew it was my period, It had been over a month since I got it, so unless I had ovarian cancer or was knocked up, it had to be my period.

I peed in a cup and let the nurses stab me with needles only to wait half an hour reading Cosmo magazines in the waiting room.

"Dylan Mercer, the Doctor will see you now." A petite blonde lady called me inside.

When I went in to the room where my doctor was waiting, she looked confused. "Dylan, have you had sexual intercourse recently?"

Her question caught me off guard. _Oh crap, Justin Bieber gave me an STD._ "Uh..? Yeah…"

"Yes, I figured." She pressed the palms of her hands together, "Well, Dylan, I found the source to your symptoms, and…its not your period." I braced myself. "You're pregnant honey."


End file.
